Flower's return
by SnowGirl95
Summary: Sequel to Mummy's flower. Nikki's back and when they finally thought life would be normal. Imhotep is revived once again and now he's kidnapped Evy and Rick's son. Join Nikki, Ardeth, Rick and the rest of the gang to go and find Alex until the evil Scorpion King is awaken.
1. I can explain everything

1. I can explain everything

Where is that little weasel? I can't believe it. One minute he's right next to you and the next he's not. Honestly. If he wasn't my 'dear' brother's son I would kick his ass back to England.

You're probably wondering who I'm talking about. My 'sweet' nephew Alex O'Connell. At the age of eight he's the slipperiest little kid I've ever seen. But I don't get it why I'm always stuck looking after him? Right now for example. We're in Egypt in an old temple and Rick and Evy are looking some old treasure Evy told us was here and I have to look after Alex. He gives me more gray hairs than his father ever did.

I just hope that Evy doesn't unleash another walking dead. Last time was enough for me. It's been nine years already since our last encounter with a walking dead and I really don't want to repeat that.

When we got back to Cairo last time the mummy was defeated Rick noticed a huge bag full of gold treasures probably from Beni's efforts. He used it to buy a huge mansion from England and after that he asked Evy to marry him. Of course she said yes and in a month they were happy newlyweds.

Me and Jonathan stayed with them mostly because neither one of us had a place to live. Jonathan's main reason was probably that he had gambled all of his money and that's why he stayed but he said that they needed help in their new house. Yeah right. But my reasons were a bit different. When I returned to my old apartment in Egypt I noticed that it already had a new owner. I had been kicked out. Harsh.

So Rick offered me a place to stay. And after Alex was born I became the unpaid nanny. So to speak. I see myself as a big sister to both my brother, who kept getting himself in trouble, and to my new nephew. Although Evy did do most of the taking care of Alex when he was younger.

But when he grew older we started taking trips back to Egypt to an old digging spots and there I had to look after Alex when Evy and Rick were doing God knows what. I had told them a million times to hire a real nanny but Rick always told me that Alex didn't want a real nanny that he wanted me. I guess I should feel flattered by that but when I actually had to look after the little weasel I mostly felt annoyed.

Most of the time when I had to look after Alex he somehow managed to sneak away from me but I had founded him pretty quickly, but now I was starting to feel frustrated.

I walked down the old corridor and kept listening if I heard Alex. I then heard a loud scream and took out my gun and ran toward the noise.

''Alex?'' I heard Rick say.

''Who did you think? Mummy come back to life?'' I heard Alex say.

''I'll tell you that story sometime. What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in the temple with your aunt?'' Rick asks.

''He sure was. But he's you son after all and he's as sneaky as you are,'' I say to them as I walk toward them.

''Nikki?'' Rick says.

''No, Queen Victoria. Of course it's me,'' I say to him.

''But dad I saw your tattoo,'' Alex explains.

''Tattoo?'' I say

''You saw what?'' Rick asks as he looks at me. I just shrug my shoulder not knowing anything what he's talking about.

''There was a kartus just like it. With the pyramid and the eye and two kings and everything,'' Alex says as he points at Rick's tattoo on his wrist.

''Really?'' Rick says. Alex nods his head excitedly. ''Okay well…uh…I'll be taking a look at it in a minute. In a mean time I want you to wait us back at the temple and obey your aunt,'' Rick says as Alex tries to say something.

''No buts. Pick up your stuff and I'll see you back at the temple,'' Rick says and points Alex to get out.

''And what should I do?'' Alex asks as he starts to walk away.

''I don't know. Surprise me. Build a better mousetrap. Before you mother disgraces another tomb,'' he says. I simply smile at him and start walking back where Alex went.

I come out of the corridor to the temple. The temple was huge and full of sand as most old plaices in Egypt were.

''Alex,'' I yell.

''Over here Aunt Nikki,'' he says and I walk towards him.

''How many times I have to say to you don't say aunt. I feel old,'' I say to him and look what he's doing. He's trying to build a mousetrap as his father suggested.

''But you are old,'' he says as it would be as simple as that.

''Alex when you're older you realize how big of an insult that would be to most women,'' I say to him as I ruffle his hair.

''Do you have any cheese?'' He asks me.

''What do I look like? The pantry?'' I ask, '' Check the bags,'' I say as I point our bags at the door. He runs to the bags and I look at his mousetrap. It was pretty well done for an eight year old. He then comes back with a big piece of cheese in his hands.

I then hear some voices from outside. Footsteps and talking.

''Alex, hide,'' I whisper to him. Alex then runs towards the scaffolding and climes up. I motion him to stay quiet. I myself hide behind one of the pillars and take out my gun and check that it's loaded. I hear the voices getting closer. I then see three men coming from the doorway.

''Knock, knock. Anybody home?'' One of the men says, ''you two check that stuff see if it's there. I'll go see O'Connell's.'' The apparent leader goes after Rick and Evy and the other two start looking the pots and pans trying to find something.

I see that the other one is a tough looking Egyptian and the other one is one of those guys I take down every day basis. He's like Beni. A coward. I then hear a load scream. I peek out of my hiding place and see the coward one holding his neck and the other pointing his gun at him. I look at Alex and see him smirking and holding his slingshot in his hand. Oh Alex.

''Something hit me in the head,'' the coward one says.

''Shush. This place is cursed. We don't want to wake the gods,'' the Egyptian says. I look at Alex and see him loading his slingshot once again. I try to wave him to stop but he doesn't see me. He let's go and the rock hits the coward one straight to the ass. If this wasn't such a serious moment I would laugh. At this rate Alex gets caught and I can't fight both of the men on my own with only one gun.

I then hear a small laugh without doubt coming from Alex's mouth. Oh no. I see him loading another rock on the slingshot and letting it go. But this time the Egyptian catches it. They both look at Alex and take out their guns. The Egyptian starts to walk towards Alex.

''I'll take care of this,'' he says. I walk out of my hiding place with my gun already pointed at them.

''I don't think so. Leave my nephew alone,'' I say to them. They turn around and look at me. The coward one rises his hand up in the air but the Egyptian just stairs at me. Then the leader comes out of the corridor.

''Let's get out of here,'' he yells. The coward one just runs away but the Egyptian pushes the scaffolding and it starts falling.

''Alex,'' I yell. The scaffolding falls on one of the pillars that start the domino effect on the other pillars. I ran to Alex and push him so that he's out of the way. I try to see a way to stop the pillars but they eventually smash right to the wall in front of me.

Surprisingly out of the wall huge wave of water splashes right to my face and I fall down. The water stops and I see Evy and Rick, with a strange chest with them, coughing out water.

''Mum, dad. I can explain everything,'' Alex says to them. I just let my head fall to the ground. This is the life of an O'Connell.


	2. Here we go

2. Here we go

We're finally back in England. Some peace and quiet at last. I take mine and Alex's bags out of the car and start walking towards the mansion. Alex walks right beside me and Evy and Rick in front of me holding hands. Or at least Evy holds Rick's hand as Rick has his hands full of bags.

''Aunt Nikki?'' Alex says to me

''Yeah,'' I say.

''I have seen Uncle Jon with many women over times but why aren't you with any men?''

That simple question sends my mind straight back to Egypt to a certain Medjai leader. Ardeth did send us letters nine years ago telling us that he and the other Medjais are guarding the lost city of Hamunaptra in case somebody finds Imhotep and tries to awaken him.

He did send us letters time to time telling that the creature was still in Hamunaptra unfound but we haven't heard from him in a long time.

''Aunt Nikki,'' Alex says.

''Yes, what?'' I say startled out of my thoughts.

''Aren't you ever going to get married and have kids?'' Alex asks.

''It's…complicated. You'll understand when you're older,'' I say and start walking towards the mansion.

''Haven't you found the right one yet?'' I hear Alex say behind me. I stop and turn my head to look at him

''Not exactly,'' I say and continue walking.

I take Alex's bag to his room and then mine to my room. I decide to unpack later. I walk to the living room and fall to the couch.

''Mum what do I do with this chest? Sucker weights a god damn ton,'' I hear Alex say somewhere in the living room.

''Alex watch your language,'' Evy warns him upstairs.

''Well all the weightiness,'' Alex corrects. I hear him putting the chest to a table next to me. I then hear a small crack noise. Then I hear Alex gasping at something. I open my eyes and get up to look at Alex who's fixing his sleeve.

''Need any help?'' I ask and he looks up to me like he got caught in doing something he shouldn't.

''The sleeve,'' I point. He looks at his sleeve and shakes his head to say no.

''Okay,'' I say and fall back to the couch.

''Happy to be home?'' I hear Evy ask as she walks in to the room.

''Couldn't be happier,'' I hear Alex say.

''Sure. For now,'' I say without opening my eyes.

''The year of the scorpion,'' I hear Evy say ignoring me.

''Neat,'' I hear Alex responding.

''Thought you might like that,'' Evy says. I can almost hear the smile she most likely has on her face. I open my eyes and see that Evy is searching something.

''What are you looking for?'' I ask her.

''The key,'' she says.

''Key? What key?'' I ask again.

''That key that opens the chest,'' Evy says as she kneels under the table.

''What's in it anyway,'' I ask.

''The bracelet of Anubis,'' Evy says.

''Anubis? As in god of the dead?'' I say.

''Yes,''

''Evy do you always have to play with ancient Egypt stuff that are somehow always related to death?'' I ask. Last time she read the Book of the dead and that woke up Imhotep. I don't want to know what this trinket awakens.

She doesn't answer and she looks at Alex.

''Alex where is it?'' She asks.

''I can't find it,'' he simply says. Evy starts going through Alex's pockets.

''Alex if you lost it you're grounded,'' she threatens.

''I didn't lose it I just can't find it, there's a difference'' Alex protest.

''Well you better start finding it,'' Evy says. I get up from the couch and start looking the blasted key. I check under the table and the couch but it's not there.

''Good evening,'' we hear a voice say. I turn around and see a dark Egyptian man in a red robe standing in the door way.

''Who are you? What are you doing here?'' Evy asks.

''I'm looking for the chest, of course,'' he says. Alex then grabs the chest in his arms. ''Give it to me now,'' the man says to us in a threatening voice. Yeah right we will. Note the sarcasm. That's when Evy grabs one of the decoration swords from the wall and points it towards the intruder.

''Get out of my house,'' Evy says to him.

''Whoa mum. Maybe not the best idea,'' Alex says as he backs away.

''Alex get back,'' I say as I walk to stand next to Evy. But then couple more of the men come in and stand next to the first one who seems to be the leader. Well this is going to be interesting.

''Definitely not the best idea. Maybe you should leave this to Aunt Nikki and call for dad now,'' Alex says.

''Now I will kill you and take it anyway,'' The leader of the group says and starts to walk closer to us.

''I think not,'' a voice says behind us. The sound of that voice makes my heart beat double speed in my chest.

''Ardeth. What are you doing here?'' Evy asks him when he walks next to us.

''I'll explain later,'' he says to us.

''Ardeth Bay,'' The leader says to him.

''Loch Nah,'' Ardeth replies. That's when Loch Nah gives the others an order and we start fighting. I don't have a weapon so I have to use some of the furniture around me. Sorry Evy. So far it's working pretty well.

I hear Alex complementing Evy's fighting skills and her replying something back to him. I have to say Evy's fighting skills have improved from our first adventure together thanks to Rick for teaching her. I take the chair next to me and smash it one of the man's head.

''What's in the chest?'' Ardeth asks.

''The bracelet of Anubis,'' Evy yells at him.

''They must not get the bracelet,'' he says. No shit. What do you think we're doing here? I kick one of the men to the head.

I see Ardeth starting to fight with Loch Nah and they seem to be pretty equal. I then see one man coming behind Evy.

''Evy/mum look out,'' me and Alex yell at her but he then nocks her unconscious. I try to run to her when the man picks her up but then I feel pain in my head and before everything goes black I hear somebody yelling my name.

Ardeth's POV

I hold my injured arm as Loch Nah throws one of his knife at me. It misses. And I rise up and start running outside. I saw them take Evelyn and Nikki with them and I'm not letting them leave, her with them.

I run outside and the kid is right behind me. I see the cars driving away and O'Connell and Jonathan standing in the middle of the ground.

''Dad,'' the kid yells at O'Connell and runs to him. O'Connell picks him up and asks if he's okay. I walk to them.

'O'Connell,'' I say to him as I bow my head. He then grabs me from the collar and yells,

''What the heck are you doing here? No scratch that I don't care. Who the hell are they and where are they taking my wife?''

''And Aunt Nikki,'' the kid adds.

''Nikki too?'' O'Connell asks in disbelieve.

''My friend I'm not sure. But where ever this man is,'' I say as I hold the picture of the man in front of him, ''your wife and Nikki will surely be there.'' The kid then grabs the picture from my hands.

''Hey, I know him. He's the curator. He works at the British Museum,'' The kid says as he looks at the picture.

''Are you sure?'' I say not quite certain whether to believe an eight year old.

''You better believe him. He and Nikki spend more time there than they do at home. Let's go,'' O'Connell says as we start running towards his car.

''Okay you're here, the bad guys are here. Evy and Nikki have been kidnapped. So let me guess…'' O'Connell starts.

''Yes. They want to remove the creature from his grave,'' I explain.

''I don't mean to point any fingers. But isn't it your job to make sure that doesn't happen?'' Jonathan asks me.

''The woman was with them. She knows things. Things that no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We were hoping that she would lead us to the bracelet. She obviously did. And now they have it,'' I say to them.

''I wouldn't get to nervous just yet,'' the kid says as he removes his sleeve and reveals the bracelet on his wrist.

''Is that gold,'' Jonathan asks greedily.

''When I stuck it on I saw the pyramid of Giza and whoos straight across the desert to Karnak,'' the kid explains exited.

''By putting this on you may have started the chain reaction that could bring upon the next apocalypse,'' I say to him and see his expression chance into horror-struck.

''You lighten up,'' O'Connell says and points at me, ''you big trouble,'' he points at the kid, ''you get in the car,'' he finally points Jonathan.

We go in the car and O'Connell starts driving towards the museum.

''I'm sorry if I alarmed your son. But you must understand. Now that the bracelet is on his wrist we only have seven days before the Scorpion king awakens,'' I explain to O'Connell.

''We? What we?'' O'Connell asks.

''If he's not killed he will raise the army of Anubis,'' I explain.

''I take it that's not a good thing?'' Jonathan asks from the back seat.

''Oh he'll wipe out the world,'' O'Connell says as if these things would happen every day.

''Oh the old wipe-out-the-world ploy,'' Jonathan lightly replies.

''Whomever can kill the Scorpion king can send his army back to the underworld or use it to destroy man kind and rule the earth,'' I say.

''So that's why they duck up Imhotep. Cause he's the only guy tough enough to take out the Scorpion King,'' O'Connell says.

''That is their plan,'' I confirm he's prediction. We finally arrive to the museum. O'Connell turns to his son.

''Okay Alex I've big job for you. I want you to stay here and protect the car,''

''I could do that,'' Jonathan offers.

''Protect the car. Come on dad just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid,'' The kid replies.

''If you see anyone coming out screaming it's just me,'' Jonathan says disappointed to the kid.

''Maybe you should stay and watch over him,'' O'Connell says to him.

''Now you're talking,'' Jonathan agrees. We go behind the car and O'Connell takes out his guns.

''You want the shotgun?'' He asks.

''No I prefer the Thompson,'' I say. We take out the guns and start loading them. I can't help but to think Nikki who's inside right now. During all these years there hasn't been a day that I wouldn't think of her. Her fiery spirit and smart mouth. Her kindness and daringness. Her beauty and everything that makes her her.

And when we finally meet after all these years I let them capture her. I failed to protect the one that means the world to me. I will not let them harm her in any way. That I promise.

I then look at O'Connell and see familiar a tattoo on his wrist. It couldn't be.

''If I were to say to you I'm a stranger traveling from the east seeking for that what is lost…'' I say to him.

''Then I would replay that I'm a stranger traveling from the west it is I whom you seek. But how?'' O'Connell says not quite believing.

''Then it is true. You have the secret mark,'' I say as I hold his wrist and show his the tattoo.

''Well that no I got slapped on when me and Nikki were in orphanage in Cairo,'' O'Connell says.

''That mark means you're the protector on man. A warrior for god. A medjai,'' I try to explain.

''Sorry. Got the wrong guy,'' O'Connell says as we start to walk in the museum.


	3. Mummy again

3. Mummy again

Nikki's POV

I wake up because somebody's poking my side. I open my eyes and see Evy's worried face.

''What happened?'' I ask. I notice that we're on a wooden plate and that our hands and legs are tied up.

''No time to explain. Look,'' Evy points to the center of the room we're in and I see it.

''They've found him,'' we say as we look Imhotep's mummified body. I then look at the man reading the Book of the dead. It's the British Museum's curator Mr. Hafez. What's going on?

Ardeth's POV

We walk in the dark silent museum towards the noise coming from the inner room in the museum. Then all of the sudden the mummies come to life. We hurry towards the noise and when we finally came to the room we see the curator reading the Book of the dead and other men kneeling in a circle. And the creature is in the middle of the circle. Nikki and Evelyn are tied up on the wooden plate on the side.

We kneel behind the rail to keep ourselves hidden.

Then the creature breaks free from its earthly prison. It looks around and asks questions. The Curator speaks to him and then the same woman from the diggings comes in. The creature seems to recognize her.

''You know. Couple of years ago this would have seem very strange to me,'' O'Connell says as he walks away.

Nikki's POV

I see the creature awaken. He walks around and asks questions curator is careful and answers to him in ancient Egypt. Then a beautiful woman walks in and for a moment a see her in an ancient Egypt get-up then back to her normal clothes. What was that?

''Do not be afraid,'' the curator says to her as she stands in front of Imhotep.

''I am not afraid,'' she says and then in ancient Egypt claims to be reborn Anck-Su-Namun. Thank god Evy taught me ancient Egypt's language. They talked a while and then the woman points at us and Imhotep turns at us.

He is pretty pissed off seeing Evy but then he looks at me and once again claims that I'm Suhra. I mean come on.

The woman says that he must be pretty happy to see us burned. He is more than happy to burn Evy but he says that I, or as he says 'Suhra', must not be harmed. So some men grab me and take me off the plate as some others lift Evy and the plate we were on. We both start to struggle to get away.

Imhotep and the woman then walk next to me. Imhotep places his hand to my shoulder and I can feel the shivers go down my spine. They then stop next to a big fire.

''Oh my god. You wait we'll put you back in your grave yet,'' Evy yells at Imhotep.

''Not if we but you in your grave first,'' the curator says.

''Burn her,'' Imhotep yells and the woman translates. They start to throw Evy in the fire just when Rick jumps from behind the fire. He grabs her and I use the confusion to my advantage. I kick the men holding me to the place men should never be kicked and then I elbow them in the face. If I'm lucky I broke their noses. I ran to Rick and Evy and he guts our robes just when I hear gun shots.

I steal one of Rick's guns and as we shoot the men we try to make our way out. We run out and grab Ardeth on our way with us and run out of the museum where we apparently were. We run out and I see Evy trying to lock the door with a bench.

''Honey what's ya doing? These guys don't use doors,'' Rick says as he pulls Evy with him. We run towards the car that's parked in front of the museum but I find it's locked. I turn around and look at Rick who's just as confused as I am.

''Where the hell is Jonathan?'' Rick yells and just then Jonathan and Alex come with a double-decker bus. I look at it not quite believing my eyes.

''What matter with my car?'' Rick asks Jonathan. They start then arguing whose idea this was and I just pull Rick in the buss.

''Jonathan forget it. Just start driving,'' I yell at Jonathan who immediately starts driving. Just then like Rick predicted the mummies come out through the wall. They smash Rick's car and he wines next to me about its fate.

''Oh I hate mummies,'' Rick states.

''Amen brother,'' I say as I check my gun and see that it's loaded.

''Glad to see me now?'' Ardeth ask Rick. More than ever, I think myself.

''Just like old times,'' Rick says as he walks upstairs. I start shooting at the mummies but once again these guys are impossible to kill. I keep shooting but I soon run out of bullets and throw the gun away. The mummies come inside and all I can really do is kick and hit them. Not that it's really doing anything.

The mummy picks me up by my throat and throws me down the aisle. It tries to kick me but I manage to move away. Ardeth then shoots the mummy into pieces. I rise up and nod to thank him. Evy blasts the remaining mummy and then Rick comes down as he apparently got rid of his mummy too. Jonathan stops the buss on the bridge.

I sit one of the seats and take a deep breath. Apparently mummies are part of our lives after all.

''You alright?'' Rick asks us. I simply nod.

''This was my first buss drive,'' Ardeth chuckles.

''Welcome to England,'' I say to him. He then looks at me as if he didn't realize I was there. He rises from his seat and walks to me. He takes my hand and pulls me up and before I get to notice anything else he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his arms around my waist. Oh how I've waited this moment.

We pull apart and I look at him in the eyes.

''I missed you,'' he says to me.

''I missed you too,'' I say to him. Just then we hear a load scream and I see somebody grabbing Alex I run after Rick who's already running after him. I run out of the bus and see him running up the closing bridge. I see him jumping to the other side but I know that he's too late already. Alex.


	4. Magic carpet Sort of

4. Magic carpet. Sort of

Rick comes back and Evy runs to his arms. I can see tears streaming down her face and Rick's eyes are a little moist too. I feel like I would cry too but I have to stay strong for them. Rick tries to calm Evy by stroking her hair. That's when Ardeth stands next to me.

''Please. Do not fear for your son, my friends. They cannot hurt him for he wears the bracelet of Anubis,'' he says to us. Alex is what?

''Alex is wearing the bracelet?'' Evy asks.

''I knew that little weasel was hiding something,'' I say as I ran my fingers through my hair.

''When he put it on he said he saw pyramids of Giza, he said he saw temple of Karnak…'' Rick stars to explain but is interrupted by Ardeth

''Yes and when they reach the temple of Karnak the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey,'' he explains to us.

''Well if we don't get to Karnak before them we don't have any idea where to look for him next,'' Evy says in a little panicked voice.

''Seems to me that we need a magic carpet,'' Rick says and look at me cheekily. That's when I face palm myself. I promised I would never ever go meet him again.

XXX

We drive in a car through the desert of Egypt to get to our old friend Izzy's Flying Carpet airline service. If you can call it that. Ardeth separated from us to go inform his tripe about Imhotep's rising and Alex's kidnapping. He promised to meet us here at Izzy's.

''This is the Magic carpet?'' Evy asks as we walk towards the doors. The place is a mess. Not that it ever was anything else.

''Izzy's fine. He's a professional,'' Rick confirms to her.

''Yeah, professional screw-up,'' I say to him.

''When has Izzy ever let us down, Nikki?'' Rick asks.

''Tell me one time he hasn't,'' I reply. Just the Izzy walks out of the doors wearing his pilot hat and for some reason an eye patch.

''Izzy,'' Rick says to him happily. Izzy takes one look at us and runs straight back inside locking the door behind him. ''Hey'' Rick yells at him.

''He definitely remembers you,'' Evy says.

''After all we been through together I'd be surprised if he didn't,'' I say to her.

''He's a little shy,'' Rick says. I try to cover my laughter to seem like a cough. ''Jonathan get our packs,'' Rick says to Jonathan.

''Oh, my hands are full,'' Jonathan tries to slip from the task but,

''Now,'' Rick half yelled and grabs his golden stick he was carrying and that got Jonathan moving. ''I'll deal with the flight details,'' Rick says as he grabs his gun and shoots the door lock in to pieces.

''Honey, you're not a settle man,'' Evy says

''We don't have time for settle,'' Rick says as he opens the door and we walk inside. I see Izzy trying to run away from us. Not that I really blame him.

''Izzy come here,'' Rick says to him as if trying to call a dog.

''Doesn't seem happy to see you,'' Evy states

''Never turned me down yet,'' Rick says

''Yeah, yet,'' I mumble.

''Whatever it is. Whatever you need I don't care. Forget it O'Connell. Every time I hook up with you two I get shot. Last time I got shot in the arse. I'm in mourning for my arse,'' he says as he garbs some maps under some sleeping man and starts to walk away. ''Remember that bank job in Marrakesh?'' Izzy asks us

''Bank job?'' Evy asks

''Now that was a fun summer,'' I joke as Rick just looks sheepishly at us.

''It's not like it sounds,'' Rick tries to explain.

''Aah, it's exactly how it sounds. I'm flying high hiding in a sun when a white guys here flak me down, so I fly in low for pick up. The next thing you know I get shot. I'm lying in the middle of the road in my spleen hanging out when I see him waltzing up with some belly dancer girl,'' Izzy reveals.

''Belly dancer girl. Izzy I thing you and I should talk,'' Evy says

''As long as I don't get shot,'' Izzy agrees.

''Quit your whining,'' I say to him

''You're gonna get paid this time,'' Rick says as he throws him a hand full of cash.

''Oh O'Connell really? What do I need money for? What the hell am I gonna spend it on?'' He asks as he puts the money in his pocket. I look around and see a man having a bath and reading a newspaper in the wide open.

''Yeah, what exactly?'' I say sarcastically.

''Listen. Let's keep this short. My little boy is out there and I'm gonna do everything that it takes to get him back,'' Rick explains as he waves Jonathans golden stick in front of Izzy. That got Izzy's attention.

''O'Connell you give me the gold stick there and you can shave my head and wax my legs and use me for a surfboard,'' Izzy offers. Rick the throws the stick to Izzy who drops the maps as he catches it.

''Didn't we do that in Tripoli?'' Rick asks

''Worst Christmas ever,'' I say. Then Izzy explains that he hasn't lost his eye and Rick ribs the eye patch off. We walk away to meet Ardeth and his fellow medjais. I hear Izzy complaining something about shooting behind me.

Ardeth then gets off his horse and walks to us. Rick simply raises his hand to greet him.

''These are the commanders of twelve tripe's of medjais. Horus,'' he says as a hawk flies to him.

''Pet bird,'' Jonathan says to him

''My best and most clever friend,'' Ardeth corrects

''Should I feel offended?'' I quietly ask.

''He will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow,'' he continues, ''Allah ahu mana,'' he the yells at the commanders and they answer him back. Then they leave us and return to their troops.

''If the army of Anubis rises they will do all they can to stop it,'' Ardeth tells us. We start walking towards Izzy's air plane.

''Rick are you sure his reliable?'' Evy asks

''Yeah he's reliable…ish'' Rick says. That's when we see a big air balloon. What the hell? The balloon looked like one touch to it and it would fall into pieces. In the balloon were patches all around it. Where the hell was his airplane, not that it was in any better shape.

''Isn't she beautiful?'' Izzy asks excitedly.

''It's a balloon,'' Rick states.

''It's a dirigible,'' Izzy corrects.

''Where's your airplane?'' I ask

''Hah airplanes are thing in the past,'' Izzy chuckles

''Izzy you were right,'' Rick says

''I was?'' He asks

''Yeah you're gonna get shot,'' I say as Rick and I pull out our guns and point them at him.

''Whoa, whoa, She's faster than she looks. And she's quiet. Real quiet. Perfect for sneaking up on people which is a very good thing. Unless of course we go with your way. Barding in face first, guns placing and getting your friends shot in the arse,'' Izzy says. We just shrug our shoulders and put out guns away.

''Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?'' Ardeth asks.

''We're busy bodies. No time for that,'' I say to him as I pat him on the shoulder and start walking toward the 'dirigible'. We climb in and Izzy cuts the safety robe and our journey starts once again


	5. Past revealed

5. Past revealed

We flew over pyramids of Giza and over the desert to reach the temple of Karnak. Nights were a pit chilly but we managed. One time Ardeth noticed me shiver a pit and offered his cloak to me to keep warm. I took the cloak and thanked him. He then sits next to me and Jonathan

''O'Connell does not want to believe but he flies like Horus towards his destiny,'' Ardeth explained to us.

'Yes yes very interesting. But tell me something more about this gold pyramid,'' Jonathan asks greedily. Ardeth looks at him for a moment and then starts

''Well it is written that at the time of the Scorpion king no man who has ever lied eyes upon it has ever returned to tell the tail,''

''Where is all this stuff written?'' Jonathan asks as he tries to reach something from Izzy's feet. ''Hello,'' Jonathan says as he takes out the golden stick Rick gave to Izzy earlier. ''Got it,'' He puts it close to his chest as he looks up to see if Izzy noticed which he hasn't. ''Pretty nice aye? This is all I have left in the world. Rest of my fortune was lost,'' he explains.

I snort to that, ''You mean you gambled all your money?'' I say to him. He chuckles a little ashamed.

''Well if the curator reacted to it as you say it must be very important if I were you I would keep it close,'' Ardeth then says to him.

''My friend the gods couldn't take this away from me,'' Jonathan says just when Izzy grabs the stick,

''Hey, that's mine,'' Izzy says. They struggle for it for a moment but in the end Izzy has the stick

''Keep your hand off it,'' he finally warns Jonathan. I try to hide my laughter failing miserably. I can see Ardeth also smiling to the scene.

''Well goodnight everyone. I think I'm going to sleep now so keep your fighting in minimum,'' I say to them as I turn to my side and try to have some sleep.

XXX

The next day Rick and I practice our hand to hand combat skills while the others watched. Rick beat me three times and I beat him two. Then he moved to help Evy practice her skills that were a pit simpler than mine, but of course she didn't have that kind of experience that Rick and I had.

Ardeth was surprisingly impressed about my skills.

''What did you think I would be? The damsel in distress?'' I asked him

''No not really. After last time, no, I never thought you as a damsel, but as a fellow warrior. I'm just surprised since no woman in my tribe has had a warriors training,'' he answers. I smile at him and I'm thanking that he does not think that I'm somehow below him.

XXX

That evening Ardeth and Rick were discussing something and Evy was simply looking at the horizon. I sit next to Jonathan who was still mobbing at the loss of his stick.

''Cheer up. Who knows what you will find when we get to the Ahm Shere,'' I say to him.

''You don't understand. That stick was my everything, my whole world,'' he whines.

''You really have a small world,'' I mumble. We then fly to the smoky cloud and I can't see a thing. Great.

'' It's time to remind who you are…'' I hear a voice say in ancient Egypt. What? My vision starts to get blurry and weird images start to run through my mind. [AN: I suggest you read my other story Death is only the beginning to understand what happens next]

I see myself as an Ancient Egyptian and Imhotep's little sister. He was very over protective of me. I was the royal healer and I fell in love to the royal warrior Ardeth. I knew Imhotep's plan to kill the Pharaoh to be with his love Anck-Su-Namun and I tried to stop him. But doing so Imhotep accidently pushed me over the rail of the balcony and I died when I hit the ground.

I feel someone shaking me and I wake up from my trance like state. I look and see Ardeth's worried face and behind him everybody else.

''What's going on?'' I whisper

''What's going on? Evy just almost fell over the rail and you seemed to be in a trance. I too would like to know what's going on,'' Rick says.

''Evy almost what?'' I ask and look at Evy who's standing behind Rick.

Evy then starts to explain how in the past she was the princess of Egypt and why she knew where the bracelet was. She then explains how she remembers me. Then everybody starts looking at me.

''Okay I was in the Ancient Egypt and Imhotep was my brother back then. He also killed me,'' I say to them frustrated.

''He killed you?'' Rick asks.

''Well not intentionally,'' I say. I then explain what I saw and everybody were bit taken off by it. Especially Ardeth.

''I think I'm going to sleep now. Wake me up in the morning,'' I say. I move to the other side of the ship and turn my face away from everyone. I really need to think this alone.

Now everything in the past made clear to me. How the last time we met Imhotep he seemed to know me and tried to protect me. He probably felt guilty about killing me and tried to make it up.

Unfortunately it's a bit too late. I can't forgive him. He killed the Pharaoh over a women. And he killed…me. His little sister. I was with him always. I looked up to him. He was all I had left from my family and he turned his back on me for her.

No he is not my brother not now anyway. Rick is. He's always been there for me. Even after he met Evy. He looked after me. He's not the man who killed me. I promise I couldn't stop him back then but I will do it now. Mark my words Imhotep you're going down once and for all.

I then close my eyes so that I could sleep. I fell asleep pretty quickly and dreamed my past life over and over again.


	6. I hate water

**I'm so sorry for this super long update, but I was really feeling down about this story and lost my inspiration but thank you for all of your review that kept me going. I promised that I would finish this and I damn straight will whatever it takes. But thank you all my beloved readers and please keep reviewing that keeps me going. Love you all!**

6. I hate water

The next day I woke up feeling really pissed about yesterday and really determined to find Alex and get him away from that monster. Because that what he really is a monster. I can't believe that I didn't see it back then. But not anymore. Now everything is clear. It's like I used to live in a safe bubble and now I'm finally free to see the terrible things that he's able to do.

To my surprise Rick seemed pretty determined to keep me away from Imhotep and Ardeth seemed slightly put out by my revelation that we knew and love each other in the past. But I still didn't understand if I was as dear to Imhotep as he always claimed why he didn't resurrect me like he tried to resurrect Anck-su-namun. And he had the nerve to try to make up for what he did. His timing really sucks. He had to wait thousands of years and _now_ he tries to make amends. Sorry _too_ late.

XXX

We made it to the temple [AN: Sorry no idea where they are] and we see the train. Izzy lovers the dirigible and we jump right out and run to the train but find it empty. I bang my fist to the wall. We were too late.

Suddenly we hear Evy yelling,

''Rick.'' We run towards the sound and find Evy holding Alex's tie.

''Alex left us his tie…and he made us a little sand catle,'' Evy saus as we knelt down next to the sand castle.

''Good boy Alex. What is this place?'' I ask and point the sand castle.

''It's the temple Island of the Philae. They've gone to Philae,'' Evy answers.

''That a boy, Alex,'' Rick says proudly, ''Come on,'' he then yells and we head straight to the Philae where we find Alex's jacket. And under it another san figure.

''It's the temple of Abu Simbel,'' Evy says.

''I'm really impressed about that little brain of his,'' I say as we head towards another temple. During all this Ardeth kept his tripe up to date through Horus.

My hope about finding Alex kept rising every passing day. But I swear if they had hurt a single hair on his head they aren't going to live to regret it.

Soon we were in this huge canyon and there was a stream of water under us.

''That's the Blue Nile down there. We must be out of Egypt by now,'' Rick says to us.

''In ancient times all this still belonged to the upper kingdom,'' Evy corrects him.

''Didn't you pay attention on your history lessons, Rick?'' I ask sarcastically. He soon made a face to me in which I childishly stuck my tongue at.

''The oasis must be around here somewhere,'' Evy interrupts our childish behavior.

''Don't worry Evy we'll find him. He's a smart kid. He'll leave us a sign,'' Rick says to her.

''I just hope he doesn't get caught,'' I say to them in which they look a little worried.

All of a sudden we hear faint strange noise. The noise kept increasing by every second. Then we looked behind us and see a huge wave of water coming right at us.

''We're in trouble,'' Izzy just yelled us.

''No shit Izzy what gave it away? The huge tidal wave?'' I sarcastically yell at him even thought this really isn't the time. Suddenly Imhotep's face appears to the wave and it smirks kinda creepily if you ask me.

Suddenly Rick starts yelling instructions at Izzy,

''Izzy, come hard right. Starboar, starboard.'' Izzy puts right away the full speed on and we have to grab onto something so that we don't fall down. I feel Ardeth putting his arm around me as I hold on to the rail of the ship.

We fly really fast and for a second I thought that we made it but then some water splashes right on us. But then it stops. Ardeth releases his hold on me as I let go of the rail.

''Was there a little something you forgot to mention?'' Izzy then asks behind us.

''Oh, you mean the thousand years old resurrected mummy that possess super powers and that he really wants us dead. No piggy,'' I say to him in which his mouth just hangs wide open. ''Uups, did we forget that small detail?'' I ironically ask.

''People,'' Jonathan suddenly says and point right ahead of us. We look to the direction he points and see a big beautiful oasis.

''Ahm Shere,'' Ardeth says next to me.

''We made it,'' I say.

Rick the takes the telescope and looks at it. After a moment he put it away. The we hear all too familiar noise behind us. And as we turn to look we see the same tidal wave coming right at us.

''He's back,'' Izzy yells at us.

''You really have to stop pointing the obvious, Izzy,'' I yell back at him, ''Doesn't this guy ever give up?''

''Hang on,'' Izzy yells and puts the top speed once again on. But suddenly we stop.

''Well that's not good,'' Izzy says. I open my mouth to say something at him but I just sigh,

''Why do I even bother?'' I ask and sit down waiting the wave to hit us. But then as Rick yells at us I feel Ardeth grabbing me to his arms and then we are hit by the wave and fall down towards the oasis and the hard ground.


	7. Ahm Shere

**I'm sorry for another long update but I've been really sick lately. I had terrible stomach flu and after that a headache that lasted four days. Not nice. But now I'm back. The end is near I promise you that. Keep on reading and see what happens. Heh hee!**

Ahm Shere

I'm alive. Maybe I really do have as hard head as people say I do. I look at the dirigible or what was left of it. I kinda feel sorry for Izzy. The balloon was a goner. Finito. Kaput. There was not a single ounce air left in it. That thing was not going to fly anytime soon.

''We're going to get my son. Then we're gonna want to get out of here fast, so make this work Izzy,'' Rick says to him. Now I really do feel sorry for Izzy. How on earth is he going to get this piece of junk into air again?

''You don't understand. This thing was filled with gas. Not hot air, gas. I need gas to get this thing in the air. Where am I gonna get gas around here? Bananas, mangoes, Tarzan's ass?'' Izzy asks. Good question by the way. ''Now maybe I could finagle it to take hot air. But do you know how many cubic meters I'd need. It's too big,'' Izzy complains.

''If anyone can fill this thing with hot air it's you Izzy,'' Rick boosts Izzy. Really Rick. I mean sure Izzy is smart in his own department but how in the hell is he going to do that?

I look at my left and see Jonathan grabbing the golden stick he and Izzy were fighting about earlier. I just roll my eyes at him. He really needs to get himself a life.

We continue our journey on foot after Ardeth had send Horus to inform the tribes our whereabouts.

''So Rick what's the plan?'' Jonathan asks.

''Yeah, what is it?'' I ask too

''Let's find some higher ground,'' Rick simply answers. And so we continue our endless walk as we leave Izzy to his balloon.

XXX

After a while walking we hear a gun shot. That gets Ardeth's attention.

''Horus!'' He yells. But the bird won't come back. Did it actually die? Ardeth seems to be in his thoughts for a moment then,

''I must go,''

''Where?'' I ask.

''I must let the commanders know where we are,'' Ardeth answers.

''You can't go,'' Rick says

''If the army of Anubis arises…'' Ardeth started

''I need you to help me find my son,'' Rick says. Ardeth looks at us for a moment.

''Ardeth please,'' I beg him.

''Then first I shall help you,'' he then says.

''Thank you,'' me and Rick both say. And so we continue our walk in faster pace.

We walk far into the night not once stopping for rest. We come to the edge of the cliff where we load our guns. I load my two pistols and grab one riffle and check it just in case.

''You hear that?'' Rick asks

''What?'' Ardeth asks. I try to hear but don't hear anything.

''Nothing,'' I say to them.

''Absolutely nothing,'' Rick confirms. Okay this is a bit creepy. I hear Jonathan mumbling something then,

''I say chaps look at this. Shrunken heads. I'd love to know how they do that,'' Jonathan says.

''Be careful what you wish for or they're going to demonstrate it with you head,'' I say to him.

''Just curious,'' Jonathan says as he backs away from the heads.

''Any good with that?'' Ardeth asks as he sees Jonathan holding one of the riffels.

''Three times Fox and Hound's champion. You any good with that?'' Jonathan challenges pointing at Ardeth's sword.

''You'll see soon enough…'' he answers and takes out his sword and points it at Jonathan's neck ''…because the only way to kill an Anubis warrior is by taking off its head,''

''I'll remember that,'' Jonathan swallows. I walk to them and put my hand on Ardeth's shoulder

''Now now children we must all play nicely. And that means no killing each other no matter how annoying the other on is,'' I say and lower Ardeth's sword. He just smiles at me and my not so well hidden sarcasm.

We leave Evy and Jonathan guarding at the cliff as we went out to search Alex. We run to the clearing where Imhotep and his men were but there not there anymore. All of a sudden wind picks up and we can hear that in these woods there is something more than just us.

''There's something out there,'' I say in a sing a song voice. Rick and Ardeth just ignore it or are too busy trying to hear what's gonna come. We then start hearing multiple gun shots.

''Let's go,'' Rick says as we start running towards the noise.

''With pleasure,'' I assure him as I run behind him. We run where the red scarfed men are and just start shooting at them while trying to find Alex. I run in between the men and shoot them while passing and yell Alex's name. I don't know what creatures they are fighting against and I really don't want to find out.

''Alex!'' I yell yet again.

''Dad! Aunt Nikki,'' I hear Alex yell. I start running towards the voice.

''Time to remove that bracelet, my good son,'' I hear and see Loch Nah saying to Alex as he holds his sword to kill Alex. I run to him and jump on to Loch Nah's back while Rick scoops Alex and runs away.

I hit Loch Nah in to the neck with my elbow and run after Rick and Alex. I see one of those creatures jump in front of me and run after Rick and Alex. I hear Alex yelling and I immediately shoot the damn creature away. Then another one jump behind me which is shot down by Rick. I just nod and continue running.

We run into Evy and Jonathan and Evy immediately takes Alex to her arms and hugs him tight.

''Nice shooting 'Tex,'' Rick praises Jonathan.

''What were those creepy pygmy things,'' Jonathan asks.

''Just the local natives,'' I say as I try to catch my breath.

''Are you sure?'' Jonathan asks

''I'm sure. It was nothing,'' I answer.

''Come on mum, come on dad, come on Aunt Nikki we have to get to the pyramid. I have to get the bracelet off now,'' Alex rushes us.

''Oh, leave it on Alex it looks good on you,'' Jonathan assures

''Yeah, you can brag with it back in school,'' I say to him. I just want to get out of this hell hole.

''No you guys, you don't understand. They told me the bracelet would kill me if I don't get inside the pyramid before the sun hits it…today,'' Alex tells us.

''Oh my god,'' Evy says

''You took the words right out of my mouth,'' I say. We then hear those pygmies coming right at us.

''Time to go,'' Rick says as we start running.

''I though you said it was nothing,'' Jonathan yells at me

''When have I ever been right?'' I yell back at him as I run. We run away as an army of those pygmies is on our tail. Then suddenly,

''Where's Jonathan?'' Evy asks

''How should I know, he's your brother,'' I yell. We run to the tree that has fallen over the gorge and cross it.

''Wait for me,'' comes Jonathan's voice from the jungle.

''Hurry up Jonathan,'' Evy yells as I load my gun and Rick light a stick of dynamite.

''Wait for me,'' Jonathan yells once again.

''Yea yea we will,'' I say to him as he runs across the tree.

''What's that for?'' asked as he saw Rick's dynamite.

''Just something in case of an emergency,'' Rick said and threw the dynamite which exploded the tree and all the pygmies on it.

''Rick,'' Evy said and we all look how the sun was rising which would possibly kill Alex.

''Let's go Alex,'' Rick yelled and took Alex in his arms and started running towards the pyramid me behind his ready take Alex if he fell down or something. I could hear Rick rushing Alex to go faster. I ran and ran taking a peak of the ever rising sun behind us now and then.

We ran to the courtyard and ran away from the rising suns light. When we finally reached the pyramid I pushed Rick and Alex inside as I fell down.

''You know…it's not easy being…a dad,'' Rick says between breaths

''Yeah, but you do it really good,'' Alex compliments.

''Thanks,'' Rick says.

I look up and see Alex throwing the bracelet away. We made it. Is it finally over? I let my head fall to the ground in relief. After a while I rise up from the ground and dust myself. I look and see Evy and Jonathan coming to the courtyard.

Then suddenly Imhotep and Anch-Su-Namun are there too and she just stabs Evy right to the stomach.

Me and Rick both yell at this and start running towards Evy. No no no. She can't die. If she does I swear to God that Imhotep and that bitch are going to die long and painful deaths.

Rick reaches Evy and yells Jonathan but what can he really do? Nothing. I kneel beside them and try to hold the tears in. I don't cry. Ever. But know it's really painful not to.

''No,'' I whisper.

''She's going to be alright, isn't she?'' Alex asks.

''She'll be fine,'' Rick assures

''Of course she will. She's strong,'' I say as I try to stop the bleeding with my hands.

''Take him,'' Rick informs Jonathan, ''mommy's fine,'' he then adds. I try holding them in but the tears stubbornly start falling to my cheeks.

''You're real strong. You're going to make it,'' Rick says to Evy as he tries to assure us as well as himself, ''what do I do?'' He finally asks Evy. I pull my hands away and see that they are soaked with blood. Evy's blood. I look up and see Evy's face turning pale and weak.

''Take care of Alex,'' Evy says in a weak voice.

''No, sweetheart no,'' Rick refuses to except that Evy is…dying.

''I…love…you,'' Evy finally whispers as she closes her eyes. Never opening them again. I turn my head and just let the tears come. Not even bothering to stop them. I just openly sob for the first time in my life.

I don't even bother to hide it from Alex as he starts cry too as he sees me. I can hear Rick sobbing to Evy's hair.

I can't believe it. No, she can't be dead. She just can't.

''You were the strongest one of us all,'' I whisper as the tears fall to the dry ground.


	8. The End

The end

I cried. And I cried some more. I cried until I had no more tears to shed even though the pain didn't lessen at all. If anything it only felt even worse than ever.

How could Evy die? My head still didn't want to believe it. But I kinda had to when her still cooling body was laying right in front of me.

Rick was still hugging her but he didn't cry anymore either. Jonathan was holding Alex and I could see fresh tearstains on both of their cheeks. Then it hit me. Who killed her? Who was responsible?

Imhotep.

By god I swear he's going to die. I look up and see Rick standing up too. He hugged Alex for a while then,

''Stay here,'' he said to Alex. He then starts to walk towards the pyramid and I'm soon beside him. He looks at me and then just nods. He knows I have to do this too. Evy wasn't just my sister-in-law, she was also my best friend. And she will be avenged.

Rick grabs one of the torches, lights it up and continues walking. After a while walking down the corridor the walls suddenly become brighter and the torches near the walls light up on their own. We look at each other for a while then continue.

We come to the hall where we see the curator having put his hand inside some sort of statue. But for some reason he was groaning. We just start walking away.

''You're too late O'Connell. I have released the Army of Anubis. Lord Imhotep shall soon kill the Scorpion King and take command,'' he says to us as we took some weapons from the wall since guns won't kill him. I see Rick taking a battle ax as I take long twin blades.

''Not after I get through with him,'' Rick threatens. Then suddenly the curator starts yelling. We point our weapons at him waiting for what's gonna happen. He then takes his hand out and I can see that all the flesh has been eaten away from it. We both snicker a little at this.

We start walking towards the hall where Imhotep most likely is.

We enter to the hall that has been light up big stone torches and where Imhotep is beating the gong. We try to sneak attack on him and we jump across the pit filled with creepy hands when suddenly the earth starts shaking. I support Rick so that he doesn't fall into the pit.

But there goes our sneak attack idea. Rick charges at Imhotep and hits his weapons at Imhotep's but they both loose then immediately. Rick then uses the old fashion way and punches him straight to the face. I'm puzzled by the blood on Imhotep's lip though.

''_So you wish to kill me?_'' Imhotep then says to him.

''Hell yeah we will,'' I whisper.

''_And then you would kill him and send his army back to the Underworld. This I cannot allow._'' Imhotep says as he and Rick circle around each other ready to fight.

''Well pal we're not asking your permission,'' I whisper as I steady the blades in my hands. And then they start fighting. I follow them when they move but do not interfere. I know this is something Rick has to get out of his system on his own. Though it pretty much seems like Imhotep was winning.

Then finally Rick gets his act together and starts kicking Imhotep's ass. Go Rick, I mentally cheer. Rick then takes two battle axes and Imhotep takes this blade ended spear. And they continue fighting.

But after Rick had sliced Imhotep's spear in half the earth shook again and I had to take support from the pillar next to me. And then the doors start opening. And inside there was the…

The Scorpion King

And he did live up to his name. His whole body was one of the large scorpion except his head and torso that was still humans. And his hands were big claws. I couldn't help but to swallow.

''Oh, shit,'' I mumble as he comes out. Imhotep then throws his weapons away and kneels before the Scorpion King,

''_I'm your servant,'' _Imhotep says as the King stops.

''_We'll see,''_ The Scorpion King says to him

''_But he was send to kill you,_'' Imhotep says and points at Rick and that took The Kings attention as he charged towards Rick.

I then hold my blades firmly in my hands as I stood in front of Imhotep.

''_Suhra, my sister,_'' Imhotep says as he stands up

''_Not anymore. I was years ago, but not anymore,_'' I say to him.

''_I waited years for this. Come help me win this and you can help me rule the world,_'' he says and holds his hand for me to take it.

''_Do you think that after everything you've done I would ever help you?'' _I ask.

''_I am sorry Suhra. I really am. It was an accident,_'' he tries to explain.

''_Was it also and accident when you killed those American's years ago?_'' I ask and to this he doesn't answer. ''_I could have possibly forgiven you that you killed me, true it was an accident. But the things you did after that are unforgivable. Or perhaps your doings always were unforgivable but my love for you didn't let me see it. But not anymore. I was reborn. And now I have a loving brother. One that would never hurt me the way you did. _

_And you actually have nerve to ask my forgiveness when you kidnapped my nephew and killed my sister-in-law right in front of my eyes. I swore that I would send your miserable soul back to Hell and this time I'll make sure that it stays there. I hate you and I will always hate you. There is no Suhra anymore. There's just Nikki O'Connell,_'' I say as I slash my blade and cut his hand. I can feel some satisfaction coming from this.

I hear Rick yelling behind me and I turn to look and see that he has lost his weapons and is running from the Scorpion King. I look at Imhotep once again and then run to help Rick.

''Rick,'' I yell and toss him one of the blades. I then see the foolish curator walking inside and of course the Scorpion King kills him.

Then suddenly Jonathan and Alex are next to me.

''Rick,'' Jonathan yells.

''Why the hell did you bring him here?'' I ask Jonathan pointing at Alex. This is too dangerous place for him. Rick then comes in the view and he has lost the blade I gave him.

''Jonathan! It's spear,'' Rick yells. A spear? What's a spear? ''The gold stick thing. It's a spear,'' Rick explains. It is? I turn and look at the stick Jonathan was holding in his hand.

''Really? Doesn't look like a spear,'' Jonathan says as he too looks at it.

''No that's because it opens up into one,'' Rick yells. Then the Scorpion King climbs the wall behind Rick and Jonathan and Alex scream at the sight. Then it starts chasing Rick once again.

''We have to get this to Rick,'' I say as I take the stick from Jonathan and start running where Rick is. Then suddenly,

''Rick,'' someone yells. I look and see Evy very much alive. I look at Jonathan and Alex who were smiling. I have to hug them later.

''Evy,'' Rick yells when he sees her. But the reunion is cut short by the Scorpion King who attacks Rick. We try to make the stick turn into a spear but there is no button or lever or anything that would do it.

I hear Evy yelling at us but then Anck-Su-Namun attacks her. Then finally Jonathan and Alex get the stick turn into a spear.

''Jonathan throw it. Kill the Scorpion King. Send his army back to the Underworld,'' Evy advises as she fights Ankh-Su-Namun.

''Step aside. I'm a professional,'' Jonathan brags to us. He then throws it but in while in the air it was grabbed by Imhotep.

''No, you bastard,'' I yell at him.

''_The Army of Anubis shall now be mine,_'' Imhotep says as he throws the spear at the Scorpion King. But then Rick stops it from hitting.

''Whoo, go Rick,'' I yell. The King chases Rick and just when Rick is about to fall into the pit he stabs the Scorpion King with the spear.

''Go to Hell, and take your friends with you,'' Rick yells. Then the Scorpion King evaporates into thin air.

Then the ground starts shaking so much that we can't stay up without supporting ourselves. The pyramid was falling apart. There were big rocks falling from the ceiling. We have to get out of here.

We see Rick and Imhotep holding on the edge of the pit.

''Evy, no. Get out of here. Just get out of here,'' Rick begs her when he sees her. But Evy doesn't listen and runs after him while trying to avoid the falling rocks.

''Evy look out,'' I yell. Evy finally reaches Rick and starts pulling him up. I can hear Imhotep yelling Ankh-Su Namun to help him. But she just runs away. That bitch just left him there to die. I look at Imhotep and I can see that he is heartbroken. And for a reason. He sacrificed everything for her and when he truly needed her she turned her back on him.

He looks at Evy and Rick who has made it out of the pit and then he looks at me.

''_I am sorry, my sister. For everything,''_ he says tears in his eyes and then he lets go.

''NO,'' I yell as tears run down my cheeks too. When I told him that there is no Suhra anymore…I was lying. She's still there, she's still me. And I can feel the aching sorrow when I see my other brother die in front of me. I then start mumbling as my eyes shed the salty tears to my cheeks,

''_How long must there be anger here,_

_before we can rejoice._

_Embracing love instead of fear is but a simple choice._

_It's hard for me to see you fall,_

_so bitter and so blind._

_When the truest nature of us all,_

_invites us to be kind._

_Bloom, bloom may you know_

_the wisdom only time breeds._

_There's room bloom and you'll grow,_

_to follow where your heart leads._

_Bloom and may you live, _

_the way your life was meant to be._

_There's room bloom and forgive._

_May sweet compassion set you free.'' _I finally pray for his safe return to theUnderworld.

We run outside or at least try to but it's pretty hard since the whole jungle seems to be sucked inside the pyramid.

''Let's go up,'' Rick yells at us and we start climbing. We reach outside and see that the whole jungle was literally sucked into the pyramid.

''This whole damn place is gonna get sucked up. Let's move up. Go,'' Rick yells. We reach the top but now there's nowhere to go.

''Rick we're trapped,'' Evy says. We're all just waiting to die when,

''Oy, get your butts moving. Hurry up. I haven't got all day,'' Izzy yells from his dirigible.

''Izzy, I love right now,'' I yell at him as we help each other to the balloon. But then Jonathan slips and is hanging from his foot. We try to lift him as he's yelling us to pull him up.

Then he sees the enormous diamond on top of the pyramid and changes his mind.

''Wait, wait. Let me down,'' he yells.

''It's not worth your life, you idiot,'' Rick yells at him

''Yes it is,'' Jonathan argues. He catches the diamond and then agrees to be pulled up. We then pull him up just when the pyramid is sucked into oblivion.

We fall to the floor catching our breath in relief. Izzy is celebrating his survival.

''O'Connell, you almost got me killed,'' he says.

''At lest you didn't get shot,'' I remind him. Then Evy runs to him and gives him a big kiss on the cheek.

''Izzy I said I love you but don't expect me to kiss you,'' I say to him. Izzy seemed pretty pleased with himself after Evy's kiss.

''O'Connell who the hell have you been messing with this time?'' He asks.

''You know the usual,'' Rick says

''Mummyes,'' I say

''Pygmies,'' Rick adds

''Big bugs,'' I tell. We go to the edge of the ship and see Ardeth down at the desert.

''So now home, huh?'' I ask as we look Ardeth on horseback.

''To us, yes. To you, no,'' Rick says. I turn to look at him confused.

''Nikki, you've been putting your whole life on hold for us. It's time for you to start living it,'' he says and looks Ardeth down there. I look at him and start once again tear up.

''Now look what you made me do. You made me cry. I never cry,'' I say to him as I wipe my tears away.

''Yeah, I know,'' he says and hugs me,

''Promise you visit,'' I whisper as the tears fall to his shirt.

''I promise,'' he says and I give him a kiss on the cheek. I turn around and hug Evy,

''Take care of him,'' I say

''I will,'' she sobs. I walk to Jonathan who is confused. I hug him too,

''You have been given another chance to do something with your life. Don't blow it,'' I say.

''Thank you,'' he whispers. I kneel to Alex's level and hug him,

''Be a good boy. Right Alex?'' I ask

''Yes Aunt Nikki,'' he cries.

''Bye Izzy,'' I wave at him as I jump out of the dirigible. I land on the sand and look at Ardeth who mounts his horse.

''Why?'' He asks.

''According to Rick I have to start living my life again. And I can't do it without you,'' I say to him. He looks at me for a moment then he takes me to his arms and spins around. When he puts me down he kisses me. He then pulls away and,

''Marry me?'' he asks.

''I think I do,'' I say as I kiss him again. I pull away and look at the dirigible that's far in the horizon. I wave at it and I can see that they are waiving back at me.

I've had many adventures with my brother but now it's time we have our own adventures.

We maybe separate but we're never alone.

The end!

**Ending. Wow, this took a long time to write. And to everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed I want to give big thank you. You inspirited me to keep writing.**

**I'm sorry to tell you but I will not be writing **_**The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor **_**fanfiction. Sorry. My OC just doesn't fit there.**

**But thank you all. Please read my other stories.**

**I love you. Bye!**


	9. Author's note

**Change of plan!**

**I said i would not write The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor fanfic but I might actually write it. I do have another OC to fit there but I haven't figured it out how to end it so it might take a while till it comes out. I won't make any promises but it might come out some day. I have another fanfic on the works right now (or seven that is) but this is for hoping.**

**Sorry if you thought this was another update. **

**Keep reading and reviewing it keeps me writing.**

**Love you all!**

**Snow **


End file.
